Simplicity
by Ivy Leaves
Summary: [Simple To The Mind... um... sequel. (read Author's Note for more info)] Tyler and Val face each other after five years, but now they're even more confused than before. (Alternate of CYMIE, if that helps explain it)
1. Five Years Is Too Much

So, people, anyway, here's the deal: This is part of Simple To The Mind

So, people, anyway, here's the deal: This is part of Simple To The Mind. This was originally the last chapters of Simple. _But _I'm hitting a roadblock on chapter 10 up to here and have no idea when or how I'll be able to write it, and I'm dying to write this part. So, voila! Simplicity is born!

You should also know that Can You Make It Easier was originally part of Simple to the Mind (yes, I know, everything stems from it), so in this story, Val and Tyler have also broken up, and now it's the five-year reunion. Tyler has more money in this, too (*grins*)--he has nineteen million as opposed to fifteen million. Three million isn't that important, right? (*grins even wider and restrains from chortling*) And I'm very sorry if this is a rip-off of Second Chances, but only two chapters (possibly three) are at the reunion, and the majority is elsewhere. So… see? All right, I'm done and you can now read the fic, okay?

_ _

Simplicity 

Chapter One: "Five Years Is Too Much"

Val Lanier tore open the cream-colored envelope with her name on it and drew the matching sheet of paper out from inside, unfolding it and skimming the neat cursive lettering.

_You are cordially invited to attend the five-year reunion of Kingsport High in Kingsport, California on April 25, 2007. The reunion will consist of a formal occasion held in the gymnasium at seven. Please attend and notify us if you cannot make it…_

It went on to explain the dress code, what would happen, and why the alumni should come. Val skimmed it and placed it on the counter, restraining herself from tearing it down the middle.

"Hey, Val, I'm home!" Her roommate Melissa came through the door with a backpack that looked somewhat unprofessional for a junior psychiatrist. "I was thinking maybe we could go out to dinner tonight, because I'm not cooking and I personally think it's dangerous to my health to eat your food."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Val said gloomily. Melissa's gray eyes narrowed accusingly.

"Val, what happened? Did your aunt die or something?" She shook her layers of brown hair out of the rubber band. "'Cause, I mean, the only time you're this sad is when_ he _calls. Oh. Did he call?"

Val shook her head with a smile. "No." She held out the invitation, which Melissa took with short, purple-painted nails and read. Val watched Melissa's fingers with amusement: she had been going through a nail painting phase recently. Val's blue eyes fell to Melissa's toes, which were alternating red, orange, and yellow, with Japanese symbols for peace and life in dark blue that a friend of theirs, Kei Tosuka, had done.

"Well," said Melissa, "the only bad thing is that Tyler will be there." She handed the letter back to Val and studied her face. "So, are you going?"

"I don't know," Val sighed, pacing. "I mean, I don't really want to see Tyler, because—well, because—because then I'm going to fall in love with him all over again and then he'll leave again and then my heart will break again and I might never get over it again!"

"You mean to say you're not still in love with him?" asked Melissa wisely. Val turned slightly red. "And I think you underestimate him."

"Oh, good, now I underestimate the guy who dumped me in thefirst place," Val moaned. "What's wrong with me?" She marched into her room, followed closely by Melissa.

"Nothing's_ wrong _with you," Melissa said. "I think the problem is just that you're unsure of your feelings and resent him for that, though at the same time are in love with him because of your reasonable confusion." Val's eyes narrowed.

"Don't pull your psychology crap on me," she warned, sitting on her bed. "I've been your roommate since Alpha Chi."

"Okay, fine," said Melissa, giving in all too easily for the person Val knew, "you don't have to listen to me."

"I love him—but he dumped me. So he obviously can't like me anymore. Unless he changed his mind. Did he change his mind?" Val ran her fingers (nails painted light blue, courtesy of Melissa's phase) through her hair absently and looked at Melissa like a lost puppy trying to find her way home.

"All I know," Melissa told her, taking a magazine from the outside pocket of her forest green backpack and flipping to the last page, "is that this article was in Time." She took her backpack off and sat down in the wheeled chair next to Val's desk. "'There were famed movie stars and directors at the Academy Awards, but we never expected to see a cellular phone tycoon. On the arm of **ISABELLE LERINI, TYLER CONNELL**mingled with the nominees on the red carpet and with the winners at the winners' circle after Lerini won Best Supporting Actress. The couple insist they've been family friends since elementary school before Lerini moved to Illinois and they reconnected while Connell was going to U of I. Apparently they're telling the truth, because Hank Beecham, a medical student at UCLA who has been best friends with Connell since second grade, says that Tyler is, even after a hard breakup, infatuated with—"

"Stop!" screamed Val, interrupting Melissa in the middle of her sentence. "I don't want to know and I don't want to hear! He's over me! Fine! I'll give up! Who really cares?" Val leaned back into the headboard of her bed, tears running silently down her face. I'm crying, thought Val blankly, I haven't cried in—since Tyler called last, she realized. Which was a week and a half ago—Tyler called ritually every month, but Val avoided the phone on those days like it was the plague.

"Fine," agreed Melissa softly, picking up her bag and walking out of the room, wishing that Val had listened to the next two words: Valerie Lanier.

_ _

_I never saw how blue the sky was_

_How perfect the moon was_

_How bright the sun shone_

_Until they had disappeared from my life_

_ _

Val sat up in bed and yawned. She had been up late last night with insomnia, not being able to sleep with Tyler and his girlfriend, whoever it was, heavy on her brain.

And even before she tried to sleep, Melissa had been needling her with the much hated question: "So, are you going or not?" Val had tried, but she couldn't really answer. Right now she desperately wanted to not have to go, but she wanted to see all the other people, all her other friends, and that meant she had to go. Or did it? So far she was answering Melissa with "No, shut up," but Melissa wouldn't take that for long.

Val pulled herself out of confused, tired reflections and plodded her way to the bathroom to get a drink of water.

Stumbling in, she took one glance at the mirror and groaned. Her darling roommate had taped the picture from the article to the mirror and now Val was left staring at Tyler and Isabelle Lerini. She had seen Tyler recently, of course, because there was that time when she had been watching the Oscars and not known he was escorting Isabelle and she had seen him as he got out of the limo, but…

If it was so hard to see him in a magazine article or on TV, how would she react when she saw him in real life? If she saw him in real life, that was, and that might not happen unless Melissa got her way. Val had no idea when she'd see him again if she didn't go, and she did want to see him, if only to assure herself she could move on with her life.

Studying the picture in front of her, Val decided she was going to make amends with Tyler and be friends again. It wouldn't be the same as being a couple, but it guaranteed a lot less heartbreak. Fine. She'd go.

"Okay, Melissa, I'll go already!" she yelled out the door, removing the picture from the mirror and looking at Tyler's face and Isabelle's strapless currant-colored satin gown. Val fixed it in her mind, just to be safe, and then let it fall into the trash can.

_Friends, _she thought sadly._ We'll be friends._

_ _

_Five years is really far too much_

_I miss your smell, I miss your touch_

_I miss the way you hold me, kiss me_

_And I miss the way you miss me, miss me_

_ _

"It's not your color," repeated Melissa, watching Val model dresses for the reunion. The current one was dark red with slender straps that rested precariously on her shoulders. "And it doesn't look good with your figure."

"My figure?" echoed Val, turning towards the three-way mirror. "What dress looks good with my figure? And what's my color?"

"I like this one," said Melissa, pulling one off of a rack nearby. "I think it's your size. And it's not red. Why are you trying on so many red dresses?"

Val mumbled something like "Iksabelweresedesses" and took the dress from Melissa, escaping into the changing room. Unfortunately, Melissa was good at deciphering Val's mumbles and, taking the red dress Val slung over the door, she translated.

"Isabelle wears red dresses?" she asked. "Oh. I get it. But how do you know Tyler even likes red? I bet he likes blue better."

"This is not about Tyler's favorite color," Val said firmly, pulling the dress over her head, "this is about_ my _dress that I'm wearing to_ my _reunion."

"Okay, calm down, I was just asking."

Val emerged from the dressing room and spun in front of the mirror. Melissa clapped.

"You like it?" Val asked, angling her head to see the back. Her roommate nodded.

"It looks fantastic."

It did, actually. The dark blue brought out Val's eyes and hair. The cut fell beautifully on her body to her ankles, with a slit on the right side running up to the knee. The straps, though still slender, didn't look as if they were about to fall off, crossing her back in two low X's.

Val shifted feet before saying, "It's pretty cheap, too." She looked in the mirror again to reassure herself this was what she wanted. "Sixty three dollars."

"See? The red one was a hundred and twelve. And it didn't look half as good."

Val nodded agreement. "Yeah. I'll buy it." She went back into the changing room and emerged minutes later with the dress on her arm. "I can't help loving him," she told Melissa out of the blue. "It's just that I fell in love with him and now I can't fall out of it."

Melissa nodded. "I might not be the most impartial judge, seeing how I'm pretty much in love right now, but there are people in the world who fall in love with each other and it lasts forever. You and Tyler are two of those people and now you have one night to see him again, to fall in love all over again, to make up for five years. I'd be happy if I were you."

"No," said Val, shaking her head, "because now we have to be friends."

"Why?" Melissa was very puzzled now. For five years Val was in love with him, and Melissa was sure—and it was proved by Hank and then the article—that he was in love with her, so why couldn't they just get together at the reunion again?

"You read the article," Val said, "he likes someone else. And besides, I don't want my heart broken again."

"But—"

"Could you put it in a bag, please?" Val requested of the salesclerk, handing her credit card over and ignoring Melissa.

"Yes. Here you go, have a nice day." The salesclerk finished folding the dress and put it in a bag while pulling the receipt from the machine. Val took the receipt and smiled.

"Thank you."

The two girls walked out of _La Closerie _into the daylight.

"Fine, Val, you can be friends with him if you want. But I think you're throwing away the only chance you may ever get," said Melissa. "But, sure. If you want to be friends, whatever. It's your life."

Val nodded mutely, clutching the bag so as not to start crying, because if she cried, Melissa would be right, and friendship would be the makings of an idiot.

_ _

_I'm trying to stop sadtears from falling_

_Trying to stop reality from calling_

_I'm not succeeding, I'm losing the bet_

_I still want to love you but can't admit that yet_

_ _

She pulled her blue Volkswagen Bug into the empty parking lot and hopped out of the car.

"Weird," she said quietly to herself, looking up at the building with a hand over her eyes to shield them from the sun. "I lived in Kingsport for eighteen years but never came here."

The Kingsport Hotel was eleven stories tall with three penthouses. It kind of contradicted the point of a penthouse to have three, but the architectural designer had loved penthouses, so three penthouses it was. The sun was blaring hot on the pale building and it reflected off of the many cars—most belonging to the reunion guests—to shine in Val's eyes.

"You didn't?" asked a voice from behind her, making her jump ten feet into the air before she turned.

"Don't ever do that a—Jamie!" Val squealed, throwing her arms around his neck. The shocked 24-year-old pried the blonde off of him.

"Thank you for that enthusiastic greeting, Mrs. Person-I-Don't-Know" he said, shaking her hand. "No, really, hey, Val. What's up? You and Tyler back together yet?"

The joke was bad, and Jamie could tell it from the way Val's shoulders fell with heartbreak and sadness. "No," she said. "No, we're not back together and I sort of doubt we will be."

"Well, hey, don't lose hope," said Jamie uncomfortably. "I mean, there's always a chance." Val smiled sadly, like she didn't really think so.

"Yeah, a chance," she agreed. "But Jamie, I thought you weren't allowed to come to the reunion? I mean, you were a grade younger."

"It's complicated," Jamie said, "but since I majored in French and skipped a year because I had already taken three years, and then I called Carlson and begged—it was painful, I actually_ begged_—to be invited to the reunion because, after all, all of my friends were going to be there and since technically I had graduated from college, I was the same 'grade' as you guys, and he agreed after I sent him a basket of chocolate."

"You didn't," gasped Val. "You sent him chocolate? You begged? Okay, who are you and where did you put Jamie?"

"I'm an alien and Jamie is lying in a ditch on the side of a road," Jamie answered very seriously. "No, actually, I was desperate. Desperate people do desperate things." He shrugged. "Need help with your bags?"

"No, I'm fine. See you later." Val opened her trunk and dragged out her suitcase. "See you tonight at the banquet or dinner or dance or whatever it is. Are you going to wear a tux?" she asked curiously, having only seen Jamie in formal dress once, at another EMT's funeral. He had been someone nobody on their squad really knew, but they had all gone out of respect. The kid had died because of a drunk driver, and they were against drunk driving, so they went. And Jamie had worn a tuxedo.

Jamie grimaced. "Carlson was very exact about what I had to wear if I went." He patted his bag. "It's in here."

"Okay, then see you later."

"See you."

As Jamie walked off, Val smiled. It was nice to be able to talk to someone after all these years. She hadn't lost contact with him (her best friend was still Caitie, and Caitie's other best friend was still Jamie), but seeing him again in person was nice. Getting a little distracted from Tyler was nice—she had thought about him for the whole three hours coming up here.

_ _

_I try to forget but I always remember_

_Haven't thought of anything else since that fateful September_

_And I keep on thinking in another year I'll forget_

_But I haven't forgotten at all quite yet_

_ _

_Five years is really far too much_

_I miss your smell, I miss your touch_

_I miss the way you hold me, kiss me_

_And I miss the way you miss me, miss me_

_ _

"Room 718, miss," said the concierge. "And a Caitie Roth asked to be roomed next door to you, in 720. Is this all right with you? I'm afraid the rooms are adjoining, but we can give you a different room if you want."

"No, that's fantastic. Thank you for your help." Val took the electronic key and picked up her suitcase, walking across the dark green carpet to the elevator. The doors slid open with a ding. She stepped inside.

And as the metal doors closed, Tyler Connell walked into the lobby.

*

"Caitie!" shrieked Val, bounding into her best friend's room. "I haven't seen you in, like, three months!"

The brunette smiled. Val was overenthusiastic as ever. "Yeah, glad to see you too."

"How come you and Jamie are never enthusiastic about seeing me?"

"Because you're more than enthusiastic enough for the both of us," answered Caitie with a smile. "I'm happy, I am. I'm just so tired. I was having a conference in New York and I flew from there to here. Long flights were never my thing." She sat down on her bed. "I thought we could make popcorn and get a movie on PPV tonight. A girls' night out. After all, us early comers have to get the gummy worm! So what do you say?"

"Good idea," sighed Val. "I drove three hours and I'm about to fall asleep. I need a hot bath, too. You need anything else?"

"I have to go get a dress for tomorrow," Caitie admitted sheepishly. "So after my sixteen-hour nap I have to hit the mall. Want to come?"

"Sixteen hours, right?" Val asked with a laugh. Caitie nodded.

"At least."

"Sure."

*

"Love is not that easy," Val informed Caitie crossly, looking at the screen where Richard Gere and Julia Roberts were kissing in Runaway Bride. Even eight years old, it was one of Caitie's favorite movies—though Val was sworn to secrecy that Caitie watched romantic comedy.

"That's the point," said Caitie patiently, "Ike and Maggie are going to split later and then they get back together."

That made Val break down in bawling tears, burying her face in the pillow. Caitie winced slightly. Apparently she had said the wrong thing.

"But we won't get back together!" sobbed Val into the poor pillow, which was already becoming quite wet with tears. Caitie sighed and scooted over.

"You will if you want to," she said, patting Val's back gently. She was still cynical of crying and "stuff like that" sometimes, but she knew when her best friend needed her_ not _to make smart comments. Besides, Caitie cried sometimes, and she knew what it was like to have people make fun of you when you're genuinely sad.

Val didn't answer Caitie, but kept crying into her pillow. Caitie decided it was best not to needle her, and just ran a comforting hand over her best friend's back, watching the movie in silence.

_ _

_Five years is really far too much_

_I'm losing contact, out of touch_

_I'm crying too hard thinking 'bout your kiss_

_There's just too much that I miss… miss… miss…_

_ _

_Five years is really far too much_

_I miss your smell, I miss your touch_

_I miss the way you hold me, kiss me_

_I miss the way you miss me, miss me_

_ _


	2. Seven Minutes Of Heaven

Simplicity

Simplicity 

Chapter 2: "Seven Minutes Of Heaven"

Val rolled over in her bed and opened her eyes to the bright morning sunlight shining through the window. She groaned and buried her face in the comforter, not wanting to have to face the day.

Or Tyler.

Yes, Tyler was really what she was scared of. It wasn't easy to break with someone you truly cared about for five years and then come back and see him, particularly if you still cared and he was broken-hearted over another girl and all anybody wanted to be were friends. 

Well, she wanted to be more, but if he cared about someone else, it meant he didn't want to be more. And being more would break her heart again—it was certain.

Love equaled heartbreak.

Her mind spun with puzzled thoughts, her eyes filling with tears that poured into the blue quilt. Valerie Lanier never cried—except over Tyler Connell.

Tyler Connell, Tyler Connell, Tyler Connell. Everything boiled down to Tyler Connell.

"I hate him," she mumbled into the duvet. Caitie, who had apparently risen early and already eaten breakfast, chose that moment to walk in with a tray in her hands.

"Hate whom?" the brunette asked, all too sure of whom Val was bestowing her annoyance on.

"Tyler," said Val, voice muffled. Caitie frowned for a moment, her dark hair coming out of its purple clip.

"Well…I brought you breakfast." Admittedly, Caitie had never really liked Tyler as a good friend, though she had never disliked him. He always been caring towards her best friend when they dated in high school and although she had thought he was sort of annoyingly perfect and overachieving, she had never hated him. They had just sort of led two different lives linked by Jamie being on the squad and Val being her best friend and his girlfriend.

Now, though, she was quickly growing to dislike him. The story of their breakup was slightly blurry…well, a little more than slightly, but that was beside the point…--Jamie had heard Tyler's side of the story, Caitie had heard Val's, and when the rebels put the two together, they didn't match. Tyler said he wanted to just make sure she realized reality was reality, not break up; Val said he said he didn't want to see her anymore. Either way, he had put her friend in pain for five years and that meant she disliked him.

"Thanks," Val said with a weak smile, taking her face out of the comforter and squinting against the light as her eyes adjusted.

"So. Tell me why you hate him," Caitie invited, sitting on Val's bed and putting the tray on the blonde's lap.

"I don't," Val said morosely, picking at her toast. "That's the problem."

"Um, right," Caitie agreed. "The problem." Val cracked a small smile, picking up the piece of toast that she had been torturing.

"Well, see, if I hated him for breaking up with me, there wouldn't be a problem, because then I'd live happily ever after. It wouldn't really be the same as having him live happily ever after_ with _me, but at least I wouldn't be heartbroken after five years. But since I don't hate him and I'm still in love with him, I have to live with the fact that he doesn't even_ like _me anymore." Val put her toast down and pushed the tray towards Caitie. "I think I'm going to be sick if I eat."

"Have you ever thought that he might still like you? Love you? Did you read the Time article?"

"Melissa read it," Val said dully. "Tyler's infatuated with someone. I don't know who."

"Read the article. Yourself. All the way through." Caitie took the tray from Val. "You might be surprised, and I guarantee you it'll change your outlook."

"Why, who is it?" Val was curious, and even if it killed her, she wanted to know.

"Well, actually, it's—"

People knock on doors at very inconvenient times.

Caitie looked through the peephole and unlocked the door. "Hey Jamie."

"Hey."

"Val is in a state of depression. Don't mention Tyler," Caitie whispered into his ear. He nodded and went into the bedroom.

"Hi Val!" he said cheerfully, hoping that five years out from under the bleachers didn't make him sound like an overachiever.

"Hi," she said. "I hate men."

That was a shock. Neither Jamie nor Caitie had been expecting Val to say that to Jamie's face, but neither of them recognized the surprise of it with a comment.

"That's wonderful," said Jamie, ignoring the strangeness of the insight.

"Yeah. They're low-down, good-for-nothing creeps," Val explained, nodding. Caitie and Jamie looked at each other. Val caught the glance. "Well, except for you, I guess," she amended. "Tyler's a creep, anyway."

"Which explains why you're still in love with him?" questioned Jamie. Caitie glared and elbowed him in the ribs.

"That's not the issue," Val informed them. Caitie and Jamie exchanged another look before Jamie changed the subject.

"So, anyway, I came to see if you guys"—he corrected himself at Caitie's Look—"I mean, girls—wanted to come see a movie or run around town like crazed maniacs before the formal."

"Yeah," Caitie said readily. Val looked back and forth between them before agreeing.

"Sure. Now butt out so I can get dressed," she ordered Jamie with a small laugh. He grinned and escaped through the open door.

I have seven minutes until you go

Seven minutes to make you mine

Seven minutes to let you go

Seven minutes, one minute at a time

Tyler Connell was much the same as he had been five years before.

His hair was still blond, his eyes were still blue, he was still an overachiever…he still loved Val… Nineteen million dollars and a cell phone company were the main marks on the outer shell of an otherwise familiar person, but those main marks accounted for a lot of people's views of him.

Right now, though, the only person whose view he cared about was Val. He wanted to see her, see her face, see that she was still the barely reachable goddess she had always been. Of course, by now she was probably an unreachable goddess, but she was still a goddess and that was what counted.

"You're a god…and I am not…and I just thought that you should know…because you're a god…and I am not…and I just thought I'd let you know…" He had been listening to the radio too much today, because Vertical Horizon was firmly implanted in his mind and what was in his mind was echoing from his mouth as he flipped through Pay-Per-View.

Runaway Bride. Fine. Normally he wasn't a big fan of romantic comedy, but right now he needed some comedy in romance because his own love life was nothing to laugh over.

"Except," he noted, "love isn't that easy." Tyler watched it until when they split up, then, almost angrily, slammed down on the channel clicker.

"Now they're going to get back together, of course," he said to himself as he stared at the blank screen, "but not everyone gets back together."

Tyler Connell would never admit that he cried then, but he did cry. Tears gathered in his eyes and bloomed over, dripping onto his skin. He grabbed a Kleenex from the nightstand and wiped his face quickly.

No, love was not easy.

They said love was so simple

Well why did they lie

Because I am so hurt

I have seven minutes to die

He looked around. Seven minutes since he came and he still could not see her. She was probably running late or in some distant corner of the crowded gym decorated with blue and green streamers, but right now he was desperate—absolutely desperate—to see her and he was not going to wonder about what torture Fate had decided to inflict on him now.

"No, I am," he commented to the girl hanging out near him, asking him random questions. He had no idea what the former question was, but…

"You're engaged?" Monica Komini asked, brown eyes wide. He looked at her, then shook his head to clear his mind.

"I have to—to go get a drink," Tyler told her, excusing himself and walking to the refreshments table. He had a headache for some reason.

"Um…hey, Tyler." The familiar voice surprised him and he spun.

Yes, Val was still a goddess. Her golden hair was twisted up and beaded pins were pushed in to hold it, with a few strands coming undone to dangle invitingly on her neck. The dress looked like it had been custom made for her figure with a slit to the knee and relatively low neckline that bared all the more tanned skin.

"Hey," he replied. God. Five years had seemed like thousands and thousands, but now it suddenly felt like no time had passed at all—he and Val were here, looking into each other's eyes helplessly.

"So…It's, well, good to see you," she said, tearing her eyes away from his and looking at the floor.

"You want to dance?" he asked suddenly. Her head jerked up.

"What?"

"Do you want to dance?" Tyler repeated with not the slightest notion what he was doing.

"I—I mean—I—sure," Val surrendered. There was no choice…and she wanted to. She admitted it. She wanted to. She didn't want to be just friends, but there was no choice anymore. Friends were friends, and when one friend had a girlfriend, then they were just friends and that was all.

Her hands slid onto his shoulders. Tyler glanced at her left hand and saw the flash on her ring finger.

"You're engaged?" he inquired, thankful it wasn't two flashes and he hadn't been invited to the wedding. Val looked at him quite strangely, then followed his eyes to her ring finger.

"No," she laughed, "not at all. I guess I was just absent-minded when I put it on. And then Dean was talking to me…and he didn't say anything about you or dating. I guess that's why." She slid the ring off of her finger and put it on her right hand.

"Oh. Okay." Tyler smiled at her words, taking her wrist and putting it back on his shoulder gently as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Val looked at him curiously with an unspoken question in her eyes.

"It really is great to see you," she said nervously, "but Tyler…I think that we have to—" She was cut off by Tyler.

"I'm more scared than you are," he told her, pressing a finger gently to her lips that were parted slightly in surprise, "I'm so much more scared. Don't scare me more."

Val knew exactly what he was going to do as her head tilted with another question towards him. It was wrong, it was stupid, it wasn't going to help anything, and it was going to complicate matters until it was a tangle of vines and brambles that no one would dare attempt to unknot. But she was going to let him do it, and she would listen to the sound of silence with the utmost interest.

His fingers traced an exotic pattern on her neck and cheek as he kissed her, gently massaging her muscles until she was too relaxed to do anything except return the kiss.

"I," Tyler whispered, breaking contact, "have been wanting to do that for the longest time."

Val stared at him disbelievingly, then shoved him with surprising strength into the crowd. "I _hate_ you!" Val yelled, looking like she was about to cry as she ran off.

"Val!" Tyler had no idea what was wrong, what he had done, but he knew if it made Val upset then it was bad. It couldn't be the kiss, could it? She had definitely kissed him back…but perhaps that was reflex. He ran after her, dodging people and tables as he struggled to keep sight of a blonde moving quickly through the crowd.

He broke through the door of the gym into the hallway and looked around. Val was a very fast runner, but he had known that. Even in dark blue Unlimited sandals, she had had practice running from cheer practice to a call, and the talent had kept itself up until today. Tyler stopped, stood absolutely still.

Footsteps. Fast, running footsteps that sounded like heels heading towards the south exit.

The park. The school had been built immediately next to a small park that was accessible by a door near the south exit. Tyler ran.

Seven minutes to catch you

Catch you before you fall

Seven minutes to make you trust me

Seven minutes is all

Her figure was huddled on a bench, her head buried in her knees as she sobbed.

"Go away, Tyler," she sniffled, breaking into more tears. "Leave me alone."

"What'd I do now?" he asked. "I'm not going to go until you tell me what I did."

"You said you wanted to do that for a long time," Val reminded him.

"Well, I did! Look, Val, I am hopelessly in love with you and sure, you don't feel the same, but I can't help it, okay? I never meant to break up with you! All I wanted was to make sure you knew that things were going to change, not change things! And then you wouldn't talk to me or answer my calls and I couldn't exactly explain because if I sent you a letter you'd burn it! I love you but you wouldn't exactly let me tell you that, then, would you?" Okay, so now he was begging and his heart was breaking into impossibly tiny bits, but at least he had gotten it off of his chest.

"What about Isabelle? And the Time article? The girl you're infatuated with?" She couldn't give in, she just couldn't. It was too easy to surrender, put up the white flag, die and then get beaten.

"Did you even read the article?"

"Why does everyone ask me that?" Val cried. "No, Melissa read it and I don't know who you're infatuated with and I'm not sure I want to!"

"It was_ you, _Val! I'm infatuated with_ you! _For once, Hank and Joel Stein got their facts right because I_ am _obsessed with you! Okay? Isabelle is a family friend! She was desperate! I have been 'infatuated' with_ you _for five long years! And before, while we were dating!" yelled Tyler.

"Well, you can't just kiss me and expect everything to be okay, Tyler! What if I didn't feel the same way about you?" Val jumped off the bench and stood inches from Tyler's face, shouting. "What I didn't believe that you didn't like Isabelle?"

"Then I'd bloody well do this!"

How the shouting match had turned into a kissing contest was inexplicable, because one moment they were yelling and the next their lips were engaged in the deepest kiss either of them had ever experienced, even counting five years ago.

"Um…whoa," said Val, for once un-composed and un-sure about seven minutes later as they drew away for breath.

"Do you believe me now?" Tyler asked with his fingers wrapped gently around her jaw. Val looked at him with an expression laced with need and hurt.

"I think so." There was a pause in the air. Val tucked her head onto his collarbone as he moved his hands to around her waist to let her rest against his chest.

"We never got to finish our dance," Val whispered to him, listening to the distant strains of music from the gymnasium.

"Let's make up for it now," Tyler said softly.

Seven minutes in your arms

Is all I want, all I need

Seven minutes of heaven

Is all I want, all to see

Seven minutes of heaven

Before I have to go

And let go of all seven

As gracefully as I can show

"I wonder when they're going to run out of songs," Val remarked to Tyler two hours later, her arms around his neck as she looked over his shoulder with closed eyes.

"When everyone's so drunk they actually notice they've played the same song four times," Tyler said with a smile.

"Tell me a story," Val said sleepily, joking. "Tell me a fairy tale."

"Once upon a time there lived a gorgeous goddess whom no mortal could reach," Tyler began with a grin, "but there was one mortal who thought he could reach her. So he built wings and he tried to fly so that he could reach her…"

"But he flew too close to the sun and burnt up?"

"No. But he flew too close to reality and got scared. And then he flew down to ground and he didn't try to fly again for five years." Tears welled in Val's eyes. "But when he tried to fly again, he flew as high as he could to make up for lost time. And he finally got to touch the goddess's skirt. But then he was so happy that he flew too close to the sun…and then he got burnt up."

"It was supposed to be a happy fairy tale," Val informed Tyler, letting her tears fall onto his suit. "Not a sad true story."

"Well, then the mortal put all his ashes back together again and he was his own self again and he had done it all for the goddess."

"Then the goddess kissed the mortal and it turned out he was actually a god in disguise," finished Val. She turned her head and kissed him, long and sweet. "You want to go back to the hotel?" she asked, blue eyes anxious as they looked into his own.

"Are you sure?" Tyler inquired slowly, not sure if he was reading her question correctly.

"Positive."

"All right."

There are seven minutes

Seven minutes, seven minutes

Left

I have seven minutes

Seven minutes, seven more minutes

Until I go

Gods don't play with mortals

Mortals cannot fly

But I have seven minutes to prove that wrong

Seven minutes to make you mine.

TA DA. Thanks, Aricraze, for reading this. Well, you don't know you've read it yet because I literally JUST sent it, but thanks anyways. *grin* Yes, I know it sort of defies the point to have a beta reader and then post it before the beta reader has even read it, but hey, that's me. Makes no sense whatsoever. Anyway, hope ya liked it. And yes, I may have to change the rating slightly, those who understood what they meant by going back to the hotel. Which was most of you, and if not then, then certainly now. I'll try to have the next chapter out soon…in which we'll have fun with Matchbox 20! Originally I was going to use "Kiss Me" in this chapter with alterations in the text, but I'll use it in a later chapter. It'll fit better. Bye!

-----Ivy


	3. If You Go

Simplicity

Whoa, Aricraze, calm down! I am not a sicko, I am eleven and I am not going to (ew) describe it. That's sick. We can all just guess what happened, okay, because I am not getting involved with that. And Val is not having a baby yet. Notice the use of the word yet. Well, technically in this story she doesn't have a baby, but…all right, never mind. I'm spoiling it. Anyway, thankfully I will not describe anything and if anyone thinks this needs to be a higher rating, just tell me. This chapter probably is the highest rating, but there's nothing bad. ANYWAY. See you. Read the fic. Then review!

Simplicity

Chapter 3: "If You Go"

Once again Val rolled over in the morning light that shone through the slightly parted curtains, thinking about Tyler. However, today those thoughts were much more likeable as her hand moved freely about the bed.

"Tyler?" She opened her eyes and sat up. "Tyler?"

Steam issued from the bathroom as the door opened with perfect timing. Tyler's lower body was wrapped in a yellow hotel towel.

"Oh, hey, you're awake." Tyler stated the obvious, walking over and sitting on the bed next to Val; not paying attention to his damp hair that was dripping on the pillow.

"Yeah. I'm awake." Val kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting go of his lips, looking over his shoulder.

"I love you," Tyler informed her. Val let her lips rest on his back as she smiled.

"I love you too." In the silence that followed, Val made an insightful observation: "You have lots of freckles on your back."

"Don't remind me," groaned Tyler jokingly, falling back onto the bed and looking up at her with a grin. "Well, you have freckles, too."

"I never said freckles were a bad thing," Val pointed out, lying down next to him and looking into his eyes. "I like your freckles."

"Yeah, well, I love your freckles," countered Tyler.

"I love you, period," Val said triumphantly, entangling his lips in another kiss.

And yet again someone knocked at the door.

"I'll get it," Val said, wrapping the blanket around her and rising. Tyler sighed in surrender, also rising to get dressed.

"Tyler dude, I know you're in there," Jamie's voice said impatiently as Val swung the door open, making sure the blanket was secure around her slender form.

"Whoa, okay," said Jamie, his eyebrows shooting up somewhere in his scalp, "you're not Tyler."

"He's just getting dressed, if you wanted him," Val replied. "It's okay, you know. He probably has at least his pants on by now, and anyway, you're a guy."

"Um… no, I don't actually think I need to see him. Clothed or unclothed, for that matter. Caitie just wanted to know if he knew where you were and, well, I guess she knows now. Um, have fun. Glad you two got over yourselves and your idea that five years means you have to be friends. Bye."

Val smiled and closed the door. "See you, Jamie."

"Jamie?" Tyler inquired, tugging a red shirt over his head. "What'd he want?"

"Caitie wanted to know where I was," explained Val distractedly, her eyebrows furrowing as she thought about what Jamie had said._ '…Five years means you have to be friends…'_

__"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know. I just…sort of…I guess reality is reality," finished Val, picking up her dress from the chair. "I'm going to change…and then I'll go."

"But Val, wait! I mean—" The bathroom door slammed shut.

---

"Yeah," Val said uneasily, emerging from the bathroom in her dress. "I think I'll go."

"Did I do something wrong again?" Tyler questioned her as she picked up her shoes. She gave him a pained look.

"It wasn't you. You're fantastic. I love you. But when two people, even two people who honestly love each other, lead very different lives, it's hard to stay together. We have to face reality." She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder.

"That sounds exactly like what I said when we broke up," Tyler murmured, kissing her cheek. "Are we breaking up again?"

"I don't know…I don't think I know much of anything any more," admitted Val, letting go of him. "I promise I'll keep in touch. I'm still in love with you, but for now I think we have to make do with being friends. Just for a while." She pulled the door open.

"I love you," Tyler managed to choke out, his breath short. What in the world was happening?

"I love you, too."

  
I think I've already lost you  
I think you're already gone  
I think I'm finally scared now  
You think I'm weak - but I think you're wrong  
I think you're already leaving  
Feels like your hand is on the door  
I thought this place was an empire  
But now I'm relaxed - I can't be sure

"So Jamie told me you were in Tyler's room. In a blanket," added Caitie as she handed Val a grape. Sitting down at the table to eat breakfast after a long, relaxing shower, the blonde smiled weakly and took the fruit.

"Yeah. We got over ourselves. Then I broke up with him." Suddenly the tasty grape felt like glue in her mouth. Val swallowed it hastily before the feeling could infect her entire body.

"Whoa, slow down. Excuse me, I think I need to get a Q-tip and clean out my ears, because I thought I just heard you say that you broke up with him?" Caitie rubbed her ear and stared at Val.

"I did."

"And why might you have done that?" Jeez, her best friend was a lot stupider than Caitie thought.

"Because I—well, since we—to—" Val trailed off. She couldn't really think of an excuse. "I have no idea." Her head went into her hands as someone knocked on the door again.

"Go away, Jamie, we're having a moment," Caitie yelled. No response. That was weird—Jamie usually was very insistent when it came to talking when he wanted to.

"I'll get it," Val said, rising. "I don't really care if he interrupts our moment."

Except it most definitely was not Jamie, because Jamie didn't have blond hair or blue eyes and Jamie certainly didn't slump dejectedly in front of the door. Well, okay, he slumped sometimes, but not dejectedly.

"Tyler? Okay, what are you doing?"

"I, um, didn't really want to say goodbye," Tyler said sheepishly. "Particularly not before I had a chance to tell you that, um, I don't really want to be just friends and I was sort of wondering why we were breaking up because I really honestly care about you." He sounded like he was back in eighth grade, trying to ask out a girl.

"Well, because we—I mean…since we—to—" Val tried to say the same words she had said with Caitie, but she still couldn't get them out, couldn't think of a sensible reason. "Do you want to come in?" she asked, pulling the dark green kimono tighter around her frame.

"Sure. Is Caitie here?"

"Not anymore," the brunette said, ducking his arm and exiting the door. Tyler looked at her in surprise, and then turned back to Val, closing the door behind Caitie.

"Look, Tyler, I don't know why we have to break up, but…" Val trailed off, unable to finish her sentence because of the tears filling her throat so that she couldn't breathe.

"I think you're scared of me," Tyler told her. "I thought about it, and you're scared of me because you think if you let me get close to you then I'll fly away."

"I do not," Val protested. "I'm not scared of you."

"Yes, you are." Tyler seemed very amused at her denial. "And I'm deathly afraid of you, but we can't just go on living like nothing ever happened. Last night—and I'm talking about the evening, here, at the reunion—you ran. Because you were scared."

"Because I was mad at you," Val said stubbornly.

"Why were you mad, then?" Jeez. Tyler must have taken psychology courses from Melissa.

"Because…I—well, I—oh, fine. I'm scared of you." Val looked like someone had taken away her lollipop and left her with Brussels sprouts. "But you're equally scared of me."

"There's nothing to fear but fear itself," Tyler told her. "Let your fears go."

"I fear heartbreak," Val said softly. "That's the scariest thing in the world."

"I won't go and you don't have to be scared of heartbreak. We learned our lesson." Tyler smoothed her hair back. "I'm not going to go."

"That's not the issue," she told him. "The issue is_ if _you go."

"I can't stop an if, can I?" inquired Tyler, his heart dropping. Val didn't want him anyway. She might love him, but she wasn't prepared to sacrifice her heart for that.

"No. But…we can try, okay?"

"Well, of course I'll try."

I think you're so mean - I think we should try  
I think I could need - this in my life  
I think I'm just scared - I think too much  
I know this is wrong it's a problem I'm dealing

"I just have my suitcases back in my room," said Tyler, jerking his thumb. "I'm going now. Plane leaves at 11:00. So, yeah. I love you." He kissed her cheek and turned away, exiting the room.

"Love you too," Val called weakly as hot tears flooded her eyes. She had no idea what she was doing, but something didn't feel right for some reason.

Caitie came in about eight minutes after Tyler left.

"So, did you two make up?" she asked Val, who was still by the door.

"No."

"You didn't?"

"We broke up. Again." Pain—lots of pain and agony. Val closed her eyes.

"Whoa, wait. Let me grasp this. A cute multimillionaire whom you've been in love with for what, six, seven years, comes back to beg you to take him back, basically, and you say_ no? _Jeez, I must be really be, like, way out of the loop because I thought you_ wanted _to get together with him again?"

"I do. But I'm scared," admitted Val, toying with the fabric of the satin kimono.

"Val, I think you need to give up being scared and finding excuses because that way you're never going to get with him again." Caitie was appalled at Val. Even medical students who were geniuses in their classes could be stupid once in a while, she supposed, but this was going over the limit.

"You think I was stupid?"

"I personally think you were a daft idiot, but that's just my opinion," said Caitie. "And if I were you, I'd go run after him." Val looked at her, and then ran out the door, not caring that she was clad in a silky kimono that was essentially a bathrobe and flip-flops.

The elevator door slid shut before she reached it. Stairs. Stairs were good, even seven flights. Val threw the door open and raced down them. She was never going to make it—Tyler had left already, had boarded his plane and she was never going to catch him.

She was on the lobby floor already? That was odd, she had only started a minute ago.

"Excuse me, did Tyler Connell leave?" she gasped to the desk clerk. He looked taken aback at a 23-year-old in a bathrobe asking for Tyler Connell, but he nodded and pointed to the door.

"Yes, just a minute ago. We had a very lengthy discussion about how he was—" But Val had gone—she certainly didn't want a lengthy discussion.

Red car, red car, red car…No red car—or at least no Tyler's red car. Val looked around the parking lot in vain. She had moved too slowly, and she had lost him. Val wanted to cry. This was so stereotypical, so tried, so true, and used in so many movies, but she had never really experienced it before.

She trudged inside.

"He's not there?" the clerk asked. "Strange. I thought I would have seen a green car leave—green is much more unusual than red or white around here, and—" Val had run out the door again. She hadn't seen Tyler himself, but there had been a green car, hadn't there?

Yes. A dark green car glinted in the sun near the doorway. Val went over to it and looked inside. Yeah, that was Tyler's suitcase, all right. But no Tyler. Val leaned against the blazingly warm metal and closed her eyes._ God, Tyler, I don't know where you are, but I'll wait. And I won't break up with you because what we have is too valuable. Too special. Too fragile…_

__"The car matches your kimono," a voice noted. Val opened her eyes to perhaps the most wonderful sight ever.

"God, Tyler, I am so sorry," she said, putting her arms around him and letting the tears roll into his shirt.

"It's okay." He kissed her forehead. "It's perfectly fine."

"I don't want to break up with you," Val sniffled from somewhere in his T-shirt. "I love you. And I was going to break up with you because I loved you, not because I didn't. I thought it would be easier to refrain from breaking either of our hearts if I just broke up with you already and didn't drag it out. But I was wrong and I'm scared but I don't care because I love you." She kissed him, driving force into it and making absolutely sure he knew how much she loved him.

"Val…I'm not going to leave you," Tyler told her once again.

"Well, you are," Val said, "but that's okay."

"I'll come back eventually," Tyler promised, opening the door to the driver's seat. "Right now it's time to go."

"I'll call…and all those letters you sent? I didn't burn them. It was too hard to burn them. I gave them to Melissa and she promised not to read them. I'll read them all." Val kissed him again. "Don't miss your plane because of me."

"I wouldn't mind if it was because of you."

"I know," Val said with a sad smile—he was leaving. But she wasn't losing him at least, and that was the reason for the smile.

"I love you," he told her again.

"I love you, too."

He kissed her forehead and swung himself into the car, closing the door as she stepped away. The key turned in the ignition and he backed out of the parking space, smiling at her.

"Go home, Tyler," Val whispered. "Go home and come back. And come back soon because I don't know how much longer I can last without you."

If you're gone - maybe it's time to go home  
There's an awful lot of breathing room  
But I can hardly move  
If you're gone - baby you need to come home  
'Cause there's a little bit of something me  
In everything in you

"Hi, Caitie. Hey, Jamie."

"You didn't break up with him again, did you? Did you find him?" Caitie asked, seeing the sad look in Val's eyes.

"Yes, I found him, no, I didn't break up with him again. But he did leave." Val sat down on the chair. "Anyway, so what are you two star-crossed lovers doing except sitting here staring at each other?"

That comment earned her two equally annoyed glares.

"Excuse me, there is such a thing as a boy and a girl being good friends," Caitie informed her. Jamie nodded along with her. Val coughed.

"Uh huh. Yup. Well, I have to go call the Guinness Book of World Records."

"Why?" Jamie questioned, interested. "Did you and Tyler set a record for longest kiss?"

"No. I just want to check if you guys have broken the record yet." Val stood up and walked over to the phone.

"Record for_ what?" _Caitie asked. Whatever it was, it had to have something to do with her and Jamie and their nonexistent romance. Well, sort of one-sidedly nonexistent, because Caitie sort of liked Jamie. Okay, a little more than sort of. All right, so a little more than a little more than sort of. Well…you get the point.

"The longest time for denial and the most times saying 'we're just friends', of course," said Val like they should have known.

"Shut_ up," _said Caitie, turning red. Jamie's face was an equally embarrassed shade.

"Well, jeez, calm down. I was only stating the facts."

"You want to get her?" Jamie asked Caitie. She nodded.

"Definitely."

*

"Hey, Melissa!"

Val's roommate came running out of her room like a cat. "Okay, Val,_ spill." _

"Spill what?" Val asked innocently.

"What happened? You and Tyler?" Melissa was usually calm and controlled, but by now she was desperate to know if it had been worth it getting Val to go.

"We got back together," Val said happily. "And he loves me. And I love him."

"And…?"

"And…?" Val echoed, confused. Melissa rolled her eyes and wondered how Val could be so innocent.

"Did you sleep with him?" she clarified. Val looked at her indignantly.

"Excuse me? I am not answering that! You have a sick mind!" She marched off into her bedroom.

"So you did, then."

"I'm not answering." Val unzipped her suitcase. "That's too personal a question. It's not your business."

"So you did," repeated Melissa, sitting on Val's bed. Val smiled a small smile, shaking her head at Melissa's curiosity.

"Yeah. I did." She sat down on the wheeled chair.

"Tell me all about it," Melissa prompted. Val looked at her, aghast.

"A sicker mind than I thought! You want me to ask what you and Hank do? I thought you had at least_ some _sense of privacy!" Val shook her head and started taking out her clothes.

"Well, I do, but this is interesting. Anyway, forget I asked that. I'll bug out and let you unpack because you're going to stick me with taking your dress to the dry cleaners if you don't."

"Please?" begged Val, holding up the dress. Melissa made a face at her, and then took the dress.

"Oh, fine. But only to get you off of my back," reprimanded the light brunette with a smile. Val smiled.

"Thanks."

*

The letters were touching. Sweet. Sensitive. Caring. A thousand adjectives that all boiled down to him still loving her.

_"I know you hate me, Val, and I know we've started two different lives but I'll give mine up for you if you want…" _

_"I miss you…I miss you a thousand times every second…" _

_"Look, I'm famous and I'm rich but I'm damn well miserable too, you know. I'm probably scaring you with that after all these years, but that sentence will only end up in the ashes eventually because I have no wish to kill you with fright…"_

And the best part was that all the eloquence was directly from Tyler's hand. Val wasn't sure how she knew, but she was positive he had written every letter of it. Tyler wouldn't hire someone to write it for him, not for her. He was like that.

The sheets of paper were soon blotched with tears.

Why couldn't she have read them earlier? Why couldn't she have just taken the box out from under Melissa's bed and not put all the emails from Tyler in a folder that she never opened? Why couldn't she have picked up the phone and heard his wonderful voice? Why on_ earth _did she have to have pride?

Val looked around the room as the last of the letters fell from her hand. A week since she had last seen Tyler, and already the whole of her life was slightly depressed. She missed him so much. The room was somehow darker without him there, her professors were asking what had happened during her extra Friday away from classes that had made her so disappointed in life. Well, okay, that was her psychology teacher who always felt that everyone was disappointed in life—probably because he was always way too hyperactive—but it counted for something, didn't it?

I bet you're hard to get over  
I bet the room just won't shine  
I bet my hands I can stay here  
I bet you need - more than you mind

"Hey, Val?" Melissa knocked on Val's door. "Delivery."

"It's ten in the morning on a Saturday and I didn't get to sleep until two last night...or three…or four…" yawned Val, rolling in her bed. "Couldn't you just have pretended you were me and signed?"

"Well, this is a very special delivery and I didn't think you would want me to," Melissa explained. Val yawned again and kicked her legs over the side, standing up and walking into the room.

Val's sleep deprivation miraculously disappeared as soon as she saw the delivery.

"Tyler!" She threw her arms around his neck and he staggered slightly with surprise, grinning. "What are you doing here?"

"I had a meeting and I convinced them to hold it here," he explained, kissing her. Val nodded to show she got it without having to break from his kiss.

"That was nice of you," she said, slowly separating.

"No," Tyler corrected, "it was selfish of me."

"I read the letters," Val told him. He looked at her inquiringly, almost nervously, smoothing a strand of hair back into the clip that held the rest twisted to her head.

"Did you like them?" he asked. "I mean…"

"They were gorgeous," she assured him, landing a kiss on his cheek, and then on his lips. "I loved them. You wrote them yourself, right?"

"Of course." He seemed shocked that she hadn't known. "Every word."

"I know." Val laid her head on his shoulder. "I know."

"I need to talk to you later."

"I assume you mean without the Notting Hill obsessee," Val grinned, leaning on his shoulder.

"Preferably."

"Dinner tonight?" she asked.

"Most definitely."

I think you're so mean - I think we should try  
I think I could need - this in my life  
I think I'm just scared - that I know too much  
I can't relate and that's a problem   
I'm feeling  
  


Tyler played with his fingers, eyes looking away from Val. The blonde raised an eyebrow at his nervousness before tapping his arm. He jumped.

"Why are you so jumpy?" she asked of the anxious Tyler, her blue eyes boring into his as they met.

"I was thinking…" He paused. Val raised an eyebrow in a gesture for him to continue. "That, maybe…I mean, maybe…do you think the business is good in Los Angeles?"

Val was startled at that question. "Sure, I guess. It's excellent. We're right next to Beverly Hills, there are famous people everywhere, rich people everywhere…business is great here."

"Do you think cell phone business is good here? Like, do you think my cell phone business would do well here?" he clarified, waiting for her reaction. Val's eyes widened considerably for a minute.

"You mean—like—you'd stay here." She didn't want to misread his words.

"I mean, like, I'd come here and move my business here and work here and see you all the time." 

"And we could live together, maybe? Possibly?" Her voice was a quiet whisper.

"Exactly." Tyler watched her reaction carefully.

"There's a very good cell phone industry in Los Angeles," she informed him.

"I was hoping you'd feel that way."

"You thought I'd feel another way?" Val asked with a smile.

"I wasn't sure…and if you leave, I'm going to be scared," he admitted, "and I am afraid of fear in the highest possible way."

"If I go," Val echoed. She grinned. "I won't go and you won't go and we can live happily ever after."

"Fairy tales do come true," concluded Tyler. "Fairy tales do come true."

If you're gone - maybe it's time to go home  
There's an awful lot of breathing room  
But I can hardly move  
If you're gone - baby you need to come home  
'Cause there's a little bit of something me  
In everything in you  
  
I think you're so mean - I think we should try  
I think I could need - this in my life  
I think I'm just scared - do I talk too much  
I know it's wrong it's a problem I'm dealing

THANKIES to Aricraze for reading it for me…that was nice of you! And I know I told you the whole plot, but ah well, because NO ONE has ANY idea what happens next chap…not that it's surprising or anything. Anyways. Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW NOW! Calm. Calm, calm, calm. :-) Bye!

---O.I. Ivy Leaves (Officially Insane)


End file.
